


Who She Belonged To

by TheJackdaw



Series: Requested One-Shots [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is attacked by thugs on her way home from her job. Jacob swoops in the save the day, and takes her home to 'take care' of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who She Belonged To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceGrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceGrrl/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Took me some time to write on the side of one other request and the next chapter of Verboten, but here it is!

It was unsettlingly quiet as she walked down the street back to her home. Unfortunately for Y/N it was the only place of work within a couple of minutes walk that wasn’t one of those god awful factories that Crawford Starrick owned, with harsh pay and even harsher Blighters to oversee your work. No, instead she worked at the pub in Devil’s Acre, where all sorts of unsavoury types wandered by for a drink, but she never found it too difficult to deflect them.  At least she was seeing Jacob later on.

_Jacob._

He was the most incredible person she had ever met, the one to give her the unconditional love that would rival that of her mother. He was always there to make sure she was properly looked after, and often walked her home, but tonight he told her he was preparing something nice for her at home and needed the extra time to make sure it was ready in time. She had assured him she would be fine, having made the trip on her own many times before.

Oh, how _wrong_ she was.

She jumped in fright and screamed as a shadowy figure lurched from the darkness of a nearby alleyway, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as he dragged her out of sight of anyone who could have seen. She thrashed and tried to scream to catch someone’s attention, but the man holding her had too much of a tight grip to allow for any kind of leeway.

“Awright, darlin’?” The man sneered in her ear, the sound making Y/N cringe, “Got anything for us?”

Just as she was about to spit some form of an insult at him, another emerged from around the corner, pulling gloves on as he grinned.

“We’ve been watching you for a while now, love.” He chuckled darkly, pulling a knife from his belt and pushing the end of the blade against the end of his index finger, twisting it around menacingly.

“And now that silly little boyfriend of yours has _finally_ allowed a little time for us to have a chat with you.” The one holding her whispered to her, his mouth now mere inches from her ear, and she felt ill from how his breath smelt as it flowed over her face.

The one holding a knife sauntered over to her, running the tip gently from her eyebrow down her jaw and throat, tracing where her pulse was visible through her neck as it jumped violently. He smirked sadistically.

“What a shame it would be if we have to damage any of this beautiful face.” He spoke, almost sounding as though he were trying to calm her.

The knife he was holding then ran down to the dress she was wearing, over the middle of her breasts. He pressed a little harder, a silent threat to do what she hoped he wouldn’t.

“Now, what’s this?” He sneered, pushing the knife harder enough against the cloth to half it.

He cut down far enough to partially reveal her chest and her collar bones. His eyes lit up, reaching forward to play with a pendant that hung around her neck. Y/N began to panic, that was the necklace Jacob had given her when he had first taken her out around London. It was a shining red ruby held to the chain by a golden case, the chain itself being gold. Whether it was pure gold or not, she wasn’t sure, but either way, she didn’t want to lose it.

“This looks valuable.” He commented, yanking the gem hard enough that the chain broke at the back and it came away from her neck.

Once she felt the chain break, her struggle was renewed and she threw various curses his way despite the other man still covering her mouth.

“Thank you very much.” He smiled sweetly, “William, you can release her.”

“Aw, boss, but she’s so pretty.” The first growled, moving the hand that wasn’t covering her mouth to grope her breast. Y/N winced.

“Are you forgetting who walks her home most nights?” The other replied, “You be careful what you do to her.”

“Indeed, _William._ ” A familiar voice snarled from her left, where the road side was.

Her gaze flickered hopefully over, and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw Jacob standing there, his Kukri drawn with a threatening gleam running along the bottom side of the blade where it caught the light of the street lamps.

“Mr Frye, sir.” This ‘William’ said, quickly releasing Y/N and backing up to what he considering a safe distance.

“Oh, so now I’m ‘sir’?” Jacob growled. He sounded furious.

“Sorry, Mr Frye, sir.” He said again, and turned to run to opposite way from him, “It won’t happen again!”

Jacob sneered and quickly reached his arm back to throw a throwing knife directly into the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a thump, twitching as he laid face first on the ground.

Jacob went to focus his attention on the first, but he had taken the time of distraction to climb the building opposite me and was likely already too far away for Jacob to catch him. However the gem that he had taken lay on the ground, mostly undamaged. Jacob picked it up and put it in his pocket before turning to his love. His face softened as he held her head in one of his hands, his eyes searching hers.

“Are you okay, love?” He whispered, “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, just a little shaken.”

“Well let’s get you home,” He said, wrapped his arms securely around her waist and walking them home.

\--

It wasn’t until later Y/N found herself in his bed, awaiting his arrival as he had promised her. She didn’t think she would be up to whatever he had planned tonight, but unexpectedly his display of his prowess had only piqued her interest further. Currently, she sat half-naked on his bed, waiting for him to come back after he told her ‘wait a few minutes, I’ll be back.’ She waited patiently, but she couldn’t help but start to get irritated by how long he was taking.

The door creaked open, and Jacob appeared once more wearing only his trousers and his top hat, knowing how much she loved it. He was also carrying a belt. She gulped.

“You were very naughty, weren’t you?” He growled with a sadistic grin, “Playing around with those other men like that.”

His words surprised her, and she forgot that he had warned her prior to his return that he would ‘begin straight away’. She hadn’t thought he would have taken his word so seriously. At her silence, he continued.

“Haven’t you got anything to say for yourself?” He looks at her from the end of the bed, leaning on his fists.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered meekly. He chuckled darkly.

“Pardon? I think you missed something off the end there.”

“I’m sorry, _sir_.” Y/N smirked, remembering how much he liked it when she called him that.

“That’s better, kitten.” He grinned, moving over to the side of the bed where he could reach her.

Just as he was about to get on the bed with her, he heard a knock at the door. Jacob groaned, and Y/N giggled quietly at him. He smiled playfully at her, before calling out.

“Who is it?”

“Your sister, Evie.”

“Blast.”

“Let me in, it’s important, Jacob.” She tried again, knowing that her brother was lazy enough as it was, and she already saw Y/N follow him in their earlier on.

“Fine, just give me a minute.” Jacob huffed.

He got off the bed and dressed himself, shooting Y/N a look.

“Later, I promise.” He growled, putting a finger over his lips to signal her to be quiet before he left the room.

\--

She jumped as Jacob stormed back in again, but by this time she had already redressed and had given up on him ever coming back. It had been a couple of hours since Evie had come knocking.

I was worried about you.” She murmured, stepping closer, though she stopped when Jacob held up his hand.

“Take your clothes off.”

Y/N met his gaze as she began to pull it over her head, shaking with anticipation. Y/N let the fabric slide to the floor, her breast band was her next target. She held his gaze as she took the rest of her clothing off, at a snail’s pace.

When she was naked Jacob moved closer, his hand reaching out to caress her breasts as he walked her to the bed. “Jacob…” She sighed, voice hitching when he pinched a nipple.

She climbed onto him after he sat down on the bed so that she straddled his lap, her fingers tracing his jaw. Jacob slid his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in for kiss. Y/N hummed into the kiss, her breasts brushing against his chest, hips rocking to create much needed friction against him.

Jacob broke the kiss and pushed Y/N back to stand in front of him, smirking as he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled away, watching her as he undid the laces on his trousers.

She quickly knelt between his legs. She wasted no time as her hand gripped the base of his shaft, licking the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. She was relentless as she took him in all the way, cock touching the back of her throat. She moaned around him, looking up at Jacob through her lashes innocently as she continued. When Jacob was close he pulled her mouth from around him.

Y/N was certain she would catch on fire just then. But before long he spoke again.

“Turn around.” He ordered.

Y/N followed his command, turning her back towards him. Jacob held her hips and pulled her into a sitting position between his thighs, pulling her back against him. He held her breasts with both hands as his legs hooked over her own, pulling them apart. She gasped as the cool air brushed against her, her body heating further as her back arched, her fingers digging into the sheets.

Jacob trailed one hand down from her breasts to touch her where she most desired to be touched. She tried to shift her hips to his hand, and he spread their legs wider.  She was at his mercy, and she was already so close to the edge.

He slid his fingers through her folds and back up, circling her clit before sliding back down and dipping a finger into her. He chuckled against her hair when she moaned loudly, body squirming against him. He dipped a second finger into her heat, a third, and pumped them at a lazy pace as his thumb returned to her clit.

As her body began to tense, Jacob used his other hand to pull her mouth to his. When she came he swallowed her cries of pleasure, fingers continuing to play against her as she rode through her orgasm.

He tugged her body up and over his arousal. He thrust his hips up as he pulled her body down, burying himself fully. She came again, body clenching around him as he continued, his thrusts becoming jerky. He pulled her body down on his, his arm holding her down as he came.

“Still angry darling?” Y/N grinned.

“Evidently not, my love.” He chuckled, “But please, let me walk you home in future.”

“I don’t think this is neither the time nor place to be discussing such an unimportant matter.” She giggled.

He effectively cut off her giggles by pushing her back into the bed, a hand reaching between her legs as he claimed her mouth again.


End file.
